Air Force One/Transcript
Helicopter Tutorial Land The Helicopter Zavimir Serdar: '''Oh my beautiful golden helicopter. She's crippled like wingless swan. Oh, as a boy I had a swan, Marsha was her name. '''Terrence Sweetwater: '''Oh God, shutup El Presidente! Hey, that feels pretty good. '''Samuel Redford: Shutup the two of you! Preston, we need you to set the bird down and repair it. Sweetwater: 'I can't believe Miss July hung up on us like that. '''Redford: '''Wasn't her fault. The Army sold us out. I should have learned not to trust them by now. '''George Gordon Haggard Jr.: '''Why would they do that? Just leave us? '''Redford: '''Things probably got out of hand. We are Bad Company, remember? Expendable assets. ''The player flies the Mi-24 Hind to a clearing and lands there. Repair The Helicopter 'Redford: '''Preston, get out and see if you can find a power tool to fix this chopper. ''Then, he looks for a Repair Tool in the nearby house. He soon uses it to repair the Hind back to full health. Get Back To The Helicopter 'Redford: '''Good job Marlowe! Take Off And Destroy The Trucks '''Redford: '''Let's see if this disco ball can do anything. Take out those trucks over there. ''The player flies off and after using the Hind's rockets to destroy one M939 Truck... 'Haggard: '''If you wanna try the gunner seat, let me know. I'll put it in hover. ''The player destroys the other two trucks with either the rockets with the pilot's seat or the chain gun with the gunner's seat. Move Out Follow The River '''Redford: '''Okay, no more practice for you. Let's get the hell out of here. '''Sweetwater: '''You're flying good Preston. Now try to fly even better. '''Haggard: Can't we put the chopper down and shoot these guys like we're used to? Two enemy PBLs appear, only to be destroyed by the player. Serdar: I'm afraid our cowardly flight will surely end. In valley next is located the bulk of Serdaristan's military might! Haggard: 'Your whole army is in this gorge? '''Serdar: '''Great deal of it, yes. Unfortunately, it is no longer my army. '''Sweetwater: '''Is there no other way? I mean, can we go around it? '''Serdar: '''No. I'm afraid we'll all die. '''Redford: '''Hmm, we'll hit their weak spots, give 'em something to worry about. Destroy Military Infrastructure Destroy The Fuel Silos '''Redford: '''Okay guys, this is it. Multiple targets up ahead. Marlowe! Just keep us in the air, and stay clear of incoming fire! ''Two M939 Trucks cross the dam in front of the Hind, getting destroyed shortly after. 'Redford: '''Let's shake things up a little. See those fuel silos up ahead? ''The player destroys two out of three fuel silos. 'Haggard: '''Targets destroyed! One more to go! ''The last one gets destroyed. 'Sweetwater: '''That's the last one! '''Redford: '''That should keep 'em busy. Destroy The Military Barracks ''One BMD-3 Bakhcha AA appears near a bridge. 'Redford: '''Heads up, Marlowe! I got a visual on some mobile AA. '''Serdar: '''Yes, yes, the Legionnaire Mercenary broncos. They are worth the money, really. '''Redford: '''We take them out, we may have a chance. ''The player destroys the AA vehicle and nears the barracks. 'Redford: '''There's the local garrison. Hit it! ''The player destroys all of the barracks (the blue buildings). '''Redford: '''Okay, we're done. Let's get out of here. Destroy The Radio Equipment ''Two more BMD-3 Bakhcha AAs appear in the forest, only to be destroyed by the player.' As the player nears the radio outpost...'' 'Serdar: '''Look! My communications hub! Serdaristan was actually first with Internet in whole world! Great for online gaming! '''Redford: '''Destroying it should make it easier for us in the downstream, but I think you need to do it on foot Marlowe. ''The player takes out all enemies in the surrounding area. When the player lands and exits to destroy the radio equipment... 'Redford: '''You take 'em out, we'll guard the bird. '''Sweetwater: '''Take your time. That's some amazing CDs here. You remember when this first came out back in the '80s? God, it was garbage even then. ''The player enters the building and destroys the radio equipment in the basement. '''Serdar: '''No! No more Internet in Serdaristan! My love life is over! Move Out Get Back To The Helicopter '''Redford: Good job guys, now get back in. The player re-enters the helicopter and flies further down the river. Redford: 'We're done? Good, let's keep moving downstream and maybe we can get some more information out of His Excellency here. Follow The River ''The player moves down the river until some M939 Trucks can be seen moving away. Cut Off Serdar's Supply Lines Destroy The Trucks 'Redford: '''Looks like they're moving their supplies. Let's get 'em! ''The player flies the Hind to the nearby docks, destroying all parked M939 Trucks there. '' Destroy The Incoming Boats ''Once they are destroyed, two Mark V Patrol Boats come in. 'Redford: '''We've got boats incoming! '''Serdar: '''Yes, Serdaristan is great sailing nation, considering our only body of water is sewage treatment plant. '''Redford: '''Not so much longer it ain't. ''The player destroys the two boats. Reach The Refuel Base Follow The River A warning siren is heard, along with the words "LOW FUEL" on the screen. 'Sweetwater: '''What's that noise? We out of fuel? '''Serdar: '''Ahh! We will crash to our deaths! Oh, I remember! There is fuel deposit in Veraskaya. Down river, very close. ''The player flies the Hind down the river. '' Land At The Helipad '''Haggard: '''This is where we're getting the gas? It's self-served and doesn't look friendly. '''Redford: '''Put the bird down inside, we'll get the fuel ''The player lands the Hind at a helipad at the fuel depot. Find A Fuel Truck And Return 'Redford: '''This will do. Marlowe, Haggard, you go find some fuel. '''Haggard: '''Alright, I gotta drain Big Jim and Two Twins anyway. '''Serdar: '''I think a fuel truck is what you should be looking for. '''Redford: '''Sweets and I will stay and defend the chopper. '''Serdar: '''And also protect VIP. '''Redford: '''You're only alive as long as we need you. '''Serdar: '''That is very harsh, but fair. ''There are three fuel trucks in the depot the player can use, but are highly protected by Serdaristani troops. ''The player obtains one and drives back to the helipad, prompting a cutscene to start.'' 'Redford: '''Okay guys, get the bird refueled and let's get out of here. '''Haggard: '''I'll do it, I'll do it Sarge! You'll be out of here in no time! ''Haggard starts working on refueling the Hind. 'Sweetwater: '''Don't get me wrong, I wanna get out of here too, but where are we going exactly? '''Serdar: '''Not to worry, around next bend is beautiful Polyanova National Bridge. Named for my mother. '''Redford: '''A bridge? A bridge to where? '''Serdar: '''Oh, to Russia. '''Redford: '''Russia? We don't wanna go to Russia! '''Serdar: '''I am devastated to inform you that there is no alternative unless you want to stay within the vicinity of my loyal troops; speaking of which... '''Sweetwater: '''Shit, here they come! ''A mini explosion is then heard. 'Haggard: '''Oh no! Refuel The Helicopter Protect The Helicopter '''Redford: '''What the hell was that? What did you do to the chopper, Haggard? '''Haggard: '''What? Wasn't me! Honest! I swear I filled it up and it just blew! '''Sweetwater: '''You put the gas in there? That's the cooling unit! '''Haggard: '''Oh! Well excuse me for not reading gobbledy gook! Redford: Shut up you two! Sweetwater, get this sorted! We'll hold this ground! If anything happens to the chopper, we're dead! Get to it! ''Serdaristani troops come in, getting annihilated by the player when they get close to the helipad as Sweetwater fixes Haggard's mistake. 'Sweetwater: '''Nope, still not working. '''Redford: '''More hostiles incoming! '''Sweetwater: '''Just a few more seconds. '''Haggard: '''Few more seconds? We don't have a few more seconds! '''Sweetwater: '''Do you think you're the right person to nag at this point? ''All the enemies have finally been killed. 'Redford: '''Is that it? That's what your army could manage? '''Serdar: '''Well it's true that Serdaristan Army is cowardly and badly trained, but over the years I have tried to compensate with an excess of advanced hardware as you can see! ''BMD-3s and T-90s are heading towards the helipad. 'Redford: '''Oh goddamn it! Hostile armor! Sweetwater, you better quit digging around! '''Sweetwater: '''Sarge, I haven't had time to reset... '''Redford: '''I don't care! Let's go, now! '''Sweetwater: '''But if it's not working, then... ''The helicopter is finally refueled and fully operational. 'Sweetwater: '''It's working, it's working! '''Redford: '''Marlowe! Back to the chopper! ''The squad and Serdar get back in the chopper and take off. Ending Cutscene 'Serdar: '''This is the border. We are leaving beautiful Serdaristan. '''Redford: '''And this is where you're getting off! '''Serdar: '''An exile here is quite inadequate. I am in need of further transportation. '''Redford: '''Well, where we're going, you can't come! '''Sweetwater: '''Yeah, well where are we exactly going? '''Redford: '''You got a short memory, Sweetwater. '''Haggard: '''I know! The gold! You're talking about the gold. '''Sweetwater: '''But we don't know where they took it. '''Redford: '''With all the mercs around here, I bet we can find out. '''Serdar: '''You are talking about the gold of treacherous Legionnaire. I know where it is. '''Haggard: '''You know where it is? '''Serdar: '''Yes, yes, of course, but I'm sure we can get into some agreement? '''Haggard: '''Oh yes! You hear that Sweets? '''Sweetwater: '''Yeah, but I'd like to come into some agreement about the black chopper coming up behind us. ''The camera focuses on a Ka-52 behind the Hind. 'Redford: '''What? Marlowe, turn her around! Marlowe: Hang on! ''But Marlowe is too late at evading the Ka-52 as it shoots the Hind down. Mission Ends. Miscellaneous Altitude Limit The player ascends to a certain altitude, a beeping sound is heard. 'Sweetwater: '''What the hell? '''Redford: '''Hey everybody look! You better take her down, Marlowe. '''Serdar: '''You're flying too high. Stay below the beautiful Serdaristan hilltops or the patriotic air defense will surely shoot us down! A Break From Flying ''The player exits the Hind for a long period of time. '''Redford: '''Marlowe! Get back to the chopper! Category:Transcripts of Battlefield: Bad Company